


Although the Sun is Shining

by kiki_miserychic



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Light BDSM, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_miserychic/pseuds/kiki_miserychic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bedelia enjoys a night in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Although the Sun is Shining

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aphrodite_mine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/gifts).



Bedelia hears the slight creak of her front door as she pours the last of her bottle of wine for the night. Instantly her fingers grow cold and her face drains of blood. The soft buttons of her security system bleep and she draws a breath of relief from her lungs. Even though she'd received a short warning text ( _coming in now -a_ ), Bedelia couldn't stop her body's betrayal. 

She closes her eyes and listens for the dull thud of something landing on the floor. She knows what sounds will come, anticipating the crisp rustling of fabric. Setting the empty bottle aside without opening her eyes, Bedelia takes one long pull from her glass without noting the taste. She waits. Patience is a virtue she takes great pride in possessing. 

"I'm ready." The woman behind her says and Bedelia's skin tingles. A buzz starts between her shoulder blades and loops around her sides to spark between her legs. She clears her throat severely and turns on the pointed heel of her shoe. Her breath catches at the expanse of flesh spread out before her. All for her. And her alone. Alana tries to turn her face to look behind her and Bedelia watches the slow fall of Alana's shining hair as it lands on the dark counter where Alana has laid her head. Her ear is pressed into the counter, which must be chilly to the touch. Bedelia straightens her spine, avoiding Alana's gaze. Bedelia circles the counter to see that Alana is fully undressed. Her clothing is piled next to her bag in the kitchen doorway under the row of carefully attended plants. 

Bedelia languorously traces the ridges of Alana's spine with one pale fingernail. Alana's legs struggle to part and Bedelia presses the edge of her fingernail into the small of Alana's back for a fraction of a moment. It's too quick for Alana to protest before their bodies are no longer touching at any point. A harsh indent appears white and melts into a bright pink. It's the prettiest color Bedelia has ever witnessed. Alana seemed to understand the message and her legs still.

"I'm sorry." Alana breathes into the crook of her left arm, followed by "I'll be good, I promise."

"See that you are," Bedelia answers. The sun has not yet set and the last of its light is straining to land on the rounded side of Alana's thighs. Bedelia sympathizes with the pathetic plight of the sunlight. The rays' futile attempt to touch Alana's skin barely accomplishing the goal. Bedelia steps back slightly and chases the path of light down the outside of Alana's thigh. It's warm, but no more heated than the skin untouched by the rays.

Bedelia continues until her fingers insinuate themselves inside of Alana like a gift. Bedelia imagines that her fingers create a burn that Alana feels as she's stretched suddenly. Alana makes no audible sound as her inner muscles undulate around Bedelia's newly introduced fingers. Bedelia tilts her head to left and watches as Alana's upper body sags, her arms no longer supporting her weight fully. Bedelia sees Alana's breast spread and flatten beneath her. Alana thrusts herself back, seeking a deeper plunge and Bedelia cannot allow it without permission. Her fingers retreat and she watches the shimmering skin cling to her knuckles until they are completely free. Bedelia feels a slight tugging on her sternum, her body gravitating towards the one spread out before her.

"I'm sorry, I'll do better. I promise to keep my hips still this time," Alana grinds out. Bedelia regrets not having seen the glorious swing of Alana's arms as she walked in. She regrets very few things in her life, but most of them revolve around not staring at Alana for every second that she can be granted. She didn't watch the hesitant way Alana's fingers brushed back her flowing curls. ( _Maybe she'll wash and rinse the outside world from that hair later._ ) She did not get to see Alana's elegant fingers pluck the high heels from her feet. She wonders if Alana's delicate eyebrows traveled a fraction higher at the sight of numerous take out containers in the garbage.

"No, I'll allow it for the next two minutes only." Bedelia concedes slowly and watches Alana close her eyes, trusting in Bedelia enough to not seek out a clock. Bedelia casually notes the way Alana clenches her jaw resolutely.

Unseen by Alana, Bedelia licks the length of her index and middle finger. Her tongue leaves a trail of saliva that quickly cools. She slides through the wetness, moving beyond Alana's opening to find the beautiful collection of nerves. The motion stills Alana's breath. With newly granted permission Alana's hips rock into the unsympathetic edges of the black counter underneath her. Bedelia's eyes narrow as she rubs the pads of her two fingers around Alana's clit. Bedelia captures flesh between her fingers and presses firmer as Alana rolls her hips in time to a rhythm Bedelia has memorized.

Bedelia leans forward to gain more leverage, careful not to create any other point of contact. Her hand connects with the cool glass of forgotten wine, tipping it over. She doesn't bother looking to see the fall, but her hand slaps down into the coldness and the sharp oak scent grows stronger. ( _God, she misses going to wine tastings._ ) Given the choice, she'd rather bury herself in the woman before her. Bedelia's eyes capture the sight of Alana's skin subtly moving with the impact of her thighs against the cabinet doors, like an ocean tide. Alana inhales through her teeth, the wet intake of breath imprinting in Bedelia's mind as she continues her even pressure. Alana grinds herself down erratically and Bedelia's hand loses its accuracy. Bedelia suppresses the urge to drape herself against Alana's back and pulls her hand free. The air around them feels even colder now on Bedelia's skin. She turns quickly in search of a towel to clean not only her hand, but the wet surface. It's a deeply ingrained habit to flee at this moment, but Bedelia attempts to overcome it. Realizing the perception of her actions, Bedelia abandons her pursuit before really starting it and turns to see Alana on floor in a gratified heap of limbs. Bedelia crouches to the floor with grace while wearing her thin skirt. The cold tiles irritate Bedelia and she wants to move them elsewhere, but Alana gives no protest.

Bedelia knows it's troubling to continuously perceive Alana as anything less than strong in their relationship, but acknowledgement is an important step. And Bedelia likes to see Alana as something other than her greatest weakness. All the same, Bedelia gathers Alana into her lap.

Bedelia strokes the tips of her fingers through Alana's hair dampened with a small amount of sweat combined with the spilt wine. Bedelia is vaguely tempted to lick the slick remnants from her fingertips, but doesn't have the chance because Alana shifts onto her back.

"You want a straw for that wine?" Alana asks with a crooked smile that Bedelia wants to wrap her lips around instead.


End file.
